


Hidden Love revealed

by TheresaPotter



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaPotter/pseuds/TheresaPotter
Summary: Description: set in season six, my version of how Joey and Pacey got together. Characters Dylan and Clay are mine.
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Description: set in season six, my version of how Joey and Pacey got together. Characters Dylan and Clay are mine.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dawson's Creek, only the storyline.

Author's Note: If you read and review, I'll update.

Chapter #1

Hidden Love Revealed:

(Pacey's thoughts)

Tonight was a complete bust. Not sure why Clay and Dylan made it a point to drag me out. One would think me telling them that I wanted to stay in would be enough. Those two weren't hearing this though and insisted I go out with them. After my break up with Sarah a few weeks back, I have all but closed myself off. The thought of meeting someone new is simply not a priority to me at this time. In all honesty, the only thing I'd like to do more then anything is go home and call it a night.

(Pacey's pov)

" Come on, could you at least pretend to have fun Witter?", complains Dylan while buying the three of us another round of beer. No, no I cannot. Why would I? Going out was not what I wanted to do at all tonight. Not sure why it is so important for me to meet another girl anyway. The last one cheated on me and I'd rather not nurse another broken heart. While I know these two mean well, couldn't they have simply left me at home tonight? Not like I'm having much fun. I get it, they want to cheer me up and get me out of the apartment. Meeting another girl just is not in the cards for me at this time though.

" I could, but I think we both know that would be a lie Dylan.", I answer before taking a long drink from my beer. At this point, my only hope is these two will eventually give up and let me go home. Only good thing that has come out of tonight is not once have I had to buy a round of beer. Clay and Dylan insisted on buying my drinks. They mean well and I'm glad they want to see me out and about again. Truth is, I'm alright being single for a while. I'd much rather wait for the right girl to come along than risk my heart on another who'd only break it.

" That's a shame considering there's a beautiful brunette whose been checking you out the last few minutes.", observes Clay with a slight nudge to my shoulder. This catches my attention and I glance over at him. He had better not be messing with me right now. Following his gaze, my eyes land on an attractive brunette whose gaze immediately turns downward when mine meets hers. Damn, Clay wasn't kidding. This girl is a complete knock out, why would she be checking me out though? More importantly, why in the world does this girl look so familiar? Part of me wants to go over and talk to her. Not exactly sure what I'd say without it sounding like a line. Oh crap, is she seriously walking over here? Wait a minute, is that Potter?

" Witter? Thought that was you, long time no see.", greets Joey while pulling me in for a hug. Startled when she places a kiss on my cheek, I return the gesture. What are the chances that I would run into one miss Josephine Potter? God, I have not seen her in at least a year or so. After high school, we drifted a bit unfortunately. There was a time when I was in love with Jo. Never worked up the courage to tell her how I felt though. Then there was the fact that Dawson was her ex. Couldn't make a move on my best friends girl. Not that it mattered all that much. More then once I attempted to catch Joey's eye and nothing I did ever worked.

" Hey Potter, what brings you back to Boston? Didn't you graduate from Worthington in the spring? Oh, these two are my roommates Clay and Dylan.", I introduce reluctantly while pulling a chair out for her. Almost wishing that she hadn't walked over. These two morons are in the process of picking their jaws up off the floor. Not that I can really blame them, Jo is an absolute knock out tonight. Seriously was not expecting to see her tonight. Would be nice catching up with her for a bit. Might be nice having a friendly face to catch up with for the rest of the night. Guess coming out wasn't the worst thing in the world considering I crossed paths with Joey.

" Yes, I graduated in May, Pacey. Truth is, I didn't want to move back to Capeside. Figured that I would try my luck out here. It's nice to meet the both of you, Witter and I grew up together.", greets Joey with a smile. Ordering the both of us a basket of fries to share, I put them on my tab. God, I can't for the life of me get over how breath taking Jo looks tonight. She has got to have a boyfriend. There is no way this girl is still single. What guy in their right mind wouldn't snatch Potter up in a second? Sort of hoping that I'm wrong. Last thing I would want is to be sucker punched by whatever guy Joey were seeing. Considerin that when I first noticed her, she was alone, I'm going to presume She came here alone at least.

Ordering himself one last drink, Clay takes a few sips from his beer," You grew up with Pacey? What was that like?"

Picking at a few fries, Joey orders herself a soda," Pacey spent his days tormenting me. Up until a few years ago, the two of us could hardly stand one another."

" Does that mean the two of you never dated?", Questions Dylan after a minute or so of silence. The answer to that question should be obvious. Joey just stated that up until a few short years ago, we were sworn enemies. The one and only time I made a move on Joey, was freshman year when I asked Dawson's approval if I could make a move on her. After mustering up enough courage, I kissed Potter. That was singularly the most amazing kiss I ever experienced in my life. It caught Jo completely off guard too, wasn't something she was expecting at all. When questioned, I admitted that I'd had a fun day and found myself surprised and even a bit attracted to her. Unfortunately for me, the feeling was not mutual on Joey's part.

" Do I seriously have to tell you not to hit on Joey?", I complain with an agitated shake of my head. This in turn causes Joey to blush a light shade of red. If Dylan thinks that I'm above kicking his ass, he's wrong. Just because I hold no claims on Jo, does not mean I'm going to let him make a move on her. Judging by the shy smile on her face, I'm going to assume that Potter was at the very least flattered by his attempt. Suppose that means that she currently is single. While Dylan might be a great guy, that does not mean I'll stand by while he attempts to flirt with her.

" It's ok Pacey, really. He wouldn't be the first guy tonight. Besides, it is sort of an obvious question don't you think? Witter and I never dated, though my sister swears it's only a matter of time before we do.", confides Joey with a shrug of her shoulders and a laugh. Even Bessie notices that I've held a torch for her sister. How can Jo be so blind? For Christ sake, I fought a guy for her, drove to Boston in the middle of the night to pick her up, took dance lessons and bought the girl a wall. None of those things are something I would do for just any girl. If for a second I thought that I stood a shot with Potter? Not once would I hesitate putting myself out there for Joey. She probably has no clue just how crazy she makes me without even trying.

" Dylan and I were actually about to head out Witter, give you some time to catch up with your friend. It was a pleasure meeting you Joey.", announces Clay before paying off his tab and pulling on his coat. Glancing up in confusion, Joey's eyes land on me. Her guess is as good as mine, not once did I give any indication that those two should leave. This said, I'm not going out of my way to stop them either. Why wouldn't I want a little alone time with Potter? Always knew Clay was a good friend. It is sort of getting late, Joey might simply want to go back to her apartment and call it a night. Maybe she'll want to sit and talk for little at least before we both part ways.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Joey stands from her seat beside me," The two of you don't have to leave on my account. Think maybe we could actually just head out Witter? I'm a little tired."

Standing from my own chair, I take hold of Joey's hand," We could do whatever you want Jo. Come on, I'll give you a ride back to your place."

" Actually, if you don't mind...I was thinking maybe I could crash at yours? My apartment is across town Pacey.", confesses Joey with a tired smile. There is a look of exhaustion in her eyes. Not knowing what else to say, I eventually nod my head. Potter wants to spend the night? This is not something I was expecting. Suppose that I could give up my bed for one night. Might be fun having Jo over, it will give us time to catch up in the morning that much is for sure. Touching my hand to the small of Joey's back, I lead her outside. Considering I drank the least tonight and have been sipping on a soda the last hour, I hold out my hand for Dylan to toss me the keys. Opening the passenger door for Jo, I wait for her to climb in before shutting it once more.

" I don't mind if you stay the night Jo. If these two bother you, I give you permission to slug them in the jaw.", I joke with a laugh and shake of my head. Knowing Potter, she won't hesitate either. If those two were smart, they'll save the lines. Not like they would ever work on Joey to begin with. Many have tried and failed to work their charm on this girl. Sure is amusing to watch guys strike out with Jo. Wonder how many tried their luck tonight and failed. Startled when she moves to sit beside me, I glance over when Potter slips her hand in mine once more. This is definitely new, not once has Jo held my hand before. Her skin is soft against mine and I do my best to hide a smile.

" If you find yourself cold at any point during the night, my room is the last door on the left Joey.", teases Dylan with a playful wink. Knew he would be the one to hit on her. At least I know Clay won't be a bother to Joey. While I can't blame Dylan for taking notice to how beautiful Jo is, this doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and allow him to move in on her. While I might not have any claims on Potter, this doesn't mean he is going to be asking her out anytime soon. Part of me is pondering whether or not I should put myself out there for Joey. At this point, what do I have to lose? Dawson is no longer a factor considering he has a girlfriend in Los Angelos. There is nothing stopping me from laying it all on the line for Potter.


	2. Left with my thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: set in season six, my version of how Joey and Pacey got together. Characters Dylan and Clay are mine.

Description: set in season six, my version of how Joey and Pacey got together. Characters Dylan and Clay are mine.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dawson's Creek, only the storyline.

Author's Note: If you read and review, I'll update.

Chapter #2

Hidden Love Revealed:

(Dylan's thoughts)

Damn, this Joey is one tough cookie. Here I have used all my best lines and not one has worked on her. This girl is beyond beautiful. How in the world is it Witter never dated her? Something tells me that he is into Joey. That much was made clear the minute he became defensive when I'd asked had they ever been an item. Out of respect for our friendship, I'll back off. Last thing I would want is Pacey getting all bent out of shape were I to seriously make a move on his friend. This said, I don't for the life of me understand why he hasn't just told this girl how he feels. Is he afraid of being rejected? Not sure why he should be. By the way Jo has held onto Pacey's hand most of the night? Chances are she could very well be into him as well. Not once since she made her way over has this girl left Witter's side.

(Joey's thoughts)

What is going on with me tonight? The moment I spotted Pacey, I all but made a beeline in his direction. This past week has been hell. Caught the guy I'd been seeing out with another girl. Wasted no time breaking up with the jerk too. Supposed I can at least breathe a sigh of relief the two of us never slept together. Would have hated to waste my first time on that prick. Running into Pacey has cheered me up tremendously. He always did know how to make me smile without trying. My whole life, Witter has been one of the few people I could rely on. He was always there when I needed him most and knew that sometimes just sitting in silence was enough. Believe it or not, Pacey Witter was my first kiss ironically. It was our freshman year, we were paired together on a snail project. Witter somehow managed to nearly cost us both extra credit when he accidentally killed our two snails. Thankfully he had the brilliant idea to row out to the marsh and collect two more. Unfortunately, Pacey neglected to tie my rowboat down. I remember how angry I was with him. We waded back to his jeep through the swamp water and as if that weren't enough? To avoid getting pneumonia, we both changed into blankets.

Not my favorite part of the day at all. Witter had a giant grin plastered in his face by the time I made back inside the jeep though. We made it back to my house and warmed up once we changed into actual clothing. That night, Pacey reappeared on my porch step. Before I could even ask what he wanted, his lips met mine. That kiss left me confused and caught completely off guard. When I'd inquired why Pace had kissed me, he admitted to being surprised at how much fun he'd had with me. He also confessed to being the slightest bit attracted. I remember how dejected he looked when I told him the feeling wasn't completely mutual. At the time, I was so sure those words were true. Or at least, I wanted them to be. Truth is, when Pacey's lips touched mine, I felt a jolt of electricity. The thought of admitting that to Pacey let alone myself terrified me. Looking back, I'm not sure why. Witter has always been there without me ever needing to ask him to be. Part of me wonders if I should give Pace a chance. For all I know, he could be the one I'm meant to be with.

(Clay's thoughts)

How does Witter know all of these attractive girls? If I thought his friend Jen was a looker, Joey is by far a knock out. While the two of them might not have dated, something tells me Pacey has a thing for Joey. Wonder why he has never clued her into this fact? Is he afraid to ruin their friendship? By the way she's been clung to his arm this whole car ride, fairly certain Jo might be into Pacey too. One thing I know for sure, if Dylan were smart he'd back off. Something tells me Witter would not hesitate to deck him were he to make a move on Joey. Considering that I'm fairly certain he very well could love her, I'd never step on Pacey's toes. The two of us have become good friends over the last few years. Maybe I should pull him aside and do my best to coax Pace into putting himself out there for Joey. How will he ever know if she'll say yes if he's too afraid to ask?

(Pacey's pov)

" We're home Jo, my room is the first on the left. There's a bathroom in my room too in case you want to wash up before crashing.", I inform before taking hold of her hand and guiding her inside. Suppose I'll grab an extra pillow and blanket are set myself up on the couch. That way Potter can have my room for herself for the night. She's not going to want to share a bed with me. Besides, I don't mind taking the couch if it means Jo will have a good night sleep. Maybe I should offer her an old shirt and pair of my sweats to wear to bed. My clothes might be too big on her, but at least she won't have to wear her clothes to bed.

" I'm really glad that I ran into you tonight Pacey.", admits Joey with a tired smile making it's way across her face. Caught off guard when she leans up to place a kiss on my cheek, I hesitantly return the gesture. If Jo knew the effect she had on me, she probably wouldn't do those sort of things. I'm all but climbing the walls at this point and Potter is none the wiser. How can this girl not see what she does to me? If I told Joey that I held feelings for her, would she laugh in my face? While I know she would never be that cruel, I'm not sure I could handle another rejection.

" Why is that Jo?", I question following Joey into my room. Searching through my closet, I grab out a change of clothes for myself and Potter. Maybe I just might stand a chance. Since we ran into one another, Joey has kept close by my side. Not once has her hand left mine. Is there a chance she could like me every bit as much as I do her? Instead of making the drive back to her place, Jo asked to stay the night with me. Is there a chance that I'm reading too much into things? Suppose the only way to figure this out is to play things out by ear.

" After the hellish week that I had? It's nice to see a friendly face.", confesses Joey before disappearing into the bathroom. Within seconds, I hear the shower turn on. Changing into my night clothes, I sit on the edge of my bed. Hoping Jo won't take too long. Before I call it a night, I'd like to brush my teeth. About ten minutes pass before I hear the shower turn off again. It takes another few minutes before my bathroom door opens and Potter makes her appearance. My breath catches in my throat t the sight of her in only my old hockey jersey. She has my heart pounding against my ribcage and is none the wiser.

Scratching at the back of my neck, I glance down at the ground," I'm just going to brush my teeth before bed and then I'll be out of your way Potter."

Grabbing an extra tooth brush she found in my cabinet, Joey stands at the sink beside me," Pacey, you don't have to sleep on the couch. We've been friends forever. Besides, I trust you."

" You're willing to share a bed with your once sworn enemy, Jo?", I joke in order to lighten the tension. Watching as she rolls her eyes at me, I duck when a pillow is tossed at me. Guess that settles that. If Potter wants me to stay, who am I to argue? Pulling back the blankets of my bed, I wait for Joey to climb under before lying beside her. Watching as she lies her head on my should and hugs my chest, I place my arms around Jo's waist. Not sure what has gotten into Potter tonight. This is definitely a first for the both of us though. This girl is beyond amazing, she fits against me perfectly.

" How many sleepovers have I suffered through at Dawson's with you, Pace?", retorts Joey as the two of us chuckle. Those were always fun. There were a few times where Dawson and I would find ways to spook Joey. When we were kids, she scared rather easy. Wish I knew what were going on in Potter's head currently. Sure would make my life a hell of a lot easier. The notion the touch my lips to Jo's has crossed my mind more then once tonight. Lying here with her in my arms, I'm climbing the walls silently.

" Those were always fun, I used to enjoy scaring you. Guess that old saying is true, you tease the ones you love.", I ponder aloud without thinking. Realizing what I just said, I quickly avert my gaze from Joey's. That certainly came out of no where. What the hell was I thinking? There's a confused stare reflected in Potter's eyes. Seems hearing me confess I'm in love with her is the last thing she was expecting to hear. Well, at least Jo hasn't fled in repulsion. If anything, I should be able to take this as a good sign. At this point, I should probably just come clean to Joey about how I feel. No use trying to deny my slip up.

" You're in love with me, Pacey?", asks Joey in a quiet voice, her eyes searching mine silently. She doesn't seem upset in the slightest. If anything, Potter is mostly caught off guard by my accidental confession. No use trying to lie myself out of this uncomfortable situation. Might as well tell her the truth. Never actually planned to tell Joey how I felt, not really giving myself much of a choice at this point. This could either go two ways, Jo will either reject me again or things will be awkward between the two of us for a while. Not exactly holding my breath of the possibility she could hold such feelings for me.


	3. Confessions of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: set in season six, my version of how Joey and Pacey got together. Characters Dylan and Clay are mine.

Description: set in season six, my version of how Joey and Pacey got together. Characters Dylan and Clay are mine.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dawson's Creek, only the storyline.

Author's Note: If you read and review, I'll update.

Chapter #3

Hidden Love Revealed:

(Joey's pov)

" Didn't mean to let that slip out. To be honest, yes. I am in love with you, Jo. Sort of always have been. That day we waded back through the swamp water is what did me in. Remember when I put myself out there and you told me said feelings weren't exactly mutual? Those words cut me more than I let on that evening. It's alright, Potter. I never expected you to return those feelings toward me.", remarks Pacey doing his best to hide the hurt in his eyes with a smile. He has been in love with me with the first time we kissed? That was nearly six years ago. Wonder why he never said anything? Was Pacey afraid of being rejected? The only reason, I told him the feeling hadn't been mutual that day is because I'd been afraid to admit I felt something. That and at the time, I still thought there was a chance Dawson would come to his senses and ask me out. Had I only been honest with Witter, would we be together right now? Maybe it is time for me to finally come clean.

" Since you brought it up Pacey...I lied to you that day. The moment our lips met, I felt the spark too. It scared the hell out of me, I don't know why I told you the attraction wasn't mutual on my part. Part of me was still hoping that Dawson would come to his senses. It was wrong of me to lie, Pace. I'm sorry.", I fess up in a hesitant manner. Biting down on my bottom lip, I eventually bring my gaze to meet Pacey's. There is a look of pure shock in his eyes. Seems that he wasn't expecting to hear me admit to liking him also. The funny part is, my sister Bess used to joke all the time that she thought Witter and I would make a cute couple. Turns out she must have known something that I didn't. Never imagined I would be lying beside Pacey and telling him that I'm into him. This seems to be exactly what I am doing though. Not certain what happens next.

" Before I even took a chance and kissed you that night, I went to Dawson to make sure I wouldn't be stepping on his toes. He all but gave me the go ahead to make my move...and then regretted doing so after. I don't blame you for being afraid to tell me you felt the same Jo. Glad to know I wasn't the only one who felt that spark.", remarks Pacey with a gentle squeeze of my waist. Settling into his arms, I curl up close against him for warmth. I'm not sure what is happening between the two of us tonight. Part of me is wondering what would happen if I tilted my head up and brought my lips against Pacey's. There is nothing stopping me from doing so. Dawson wouldn't be a factor at this point considering he has a girlfriend in Los Angeles. Could Witter and I make one another happy? Judging by the look in Pacey's eyes, I can tell he is wondering the same as me. At the very least, I know he would never dream of breaking my heart.

" What happens now Pacey?", I question in an unsure manner. Reaching a hand up to brush against my cheek, Pacey brings his lips to mine. Bringing my hand to the back of his neck, I offer a shy smirk between kisses. Every touch of Pacey's lips is gentle and cautious, almost as though he half expects me to pull away. Truth is, that is the last thing I want to do right now. No idea what is going on between Witter and I at this point. I'm not about to question things anymore. For all I know, Pace could be the one I'm meant to be with. Right here is exactly where I want to be. Part of me is glad the two of us ran into one another tonight. Catching up with Pacey is something I have been meaning to do for a while.

Placing soft kisses along my collar bone, Pacey whisper's into my ear," Will you be my girlfriend Potter?"

Wrapping my arms around Pacey's chest, I bring my lips to meet his once more," I love you, Witter."

(Pacey's thoughts)

Joey is in love with me. She wants to be my girl. Never in my life did I think the two of us would end up with one another. We're together now though and I couldn't be happier. Potter fell asleep in my arms a few hours ago. Guess my little slip up is the best thing that ever could have happened. Jo came clean about not being entirely truthful to me the day I kissed her. Guess if I was in her shoes, I probably would have been afraid to admit I liked Jo. Not sure what brought us together, but I will be damned if I'll do anything to lose Potter. She is the only girl I want to be with.

Suppose that I have Clay and Dylan to thank for reuniting the two of us. Were they not to insist that I come out with them tonight, I would have stayed home. Going out to the bar with those two was the wisest decision I ever could have made. Holding Potter in my arms? This has to be the happiest I have ever been in a long time. The best part? There is nothing keeping the two of us from being together. Dawson has no say what so ever whether Joey and I should be together.

(Joey's thoughts)

Think it is safe to say that I'm Pacey's girlfriend now. The two of us finally admitted to liking one another. Never imagined the two of us would end up together. Had I only been honest with myself years ago when Pacey took a chance and kissed me, who knows, maybe we would have gotten together. None of that matters since we found our way to one another. Lying here in Pacey's arms, I know this is where I am supposed to be. Bess is going to lose it when we come home together for Christmas in a few weeks.

For years she has joked that it was only a matter of time before the both of us got together. Turns out that she was right. Pacey confessed to wanting to be with me. This time, I was truthful with myself and admitted that I wanted to be with him as well. It was pure chance that I ran into Pacey tonight in the first place. Originally, I hadn't planned to go out last night. Not wanting to cry myself asleep again, I forced myself to have a fun night instead. Running into Witter made my night. I was in desperate need of spending time with an old friend. The fact we fell for one another, guess that was merely an added bonus.

The End


End file.
